Lunch Date
by Sasukekun6
Summary: Ichigo is upset because Ishida ignores him at school. Will Ichigo's feelings be returned? IshiIchi ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or it's characters. However, if I did...there would be more whips and chains along with Ishida wearing vinyl pants. Oh..and this is a shounen ai fanfic...that means boys love, so if you don't like the idea of two dudes liking each other, then I don't recommend reading this fic.

Lunch Date

I hold to her tightly, she knows I'm really upset and tries to comfort me. I cry into her shoulder as I try to come up with words to describe my day. I was turned away again. I invited him to eat lunch with us and he said he'd rather eat alone. Why does he always turn me away? The only person I could go to with my sorrow was Rukia. She always was able to help me through things like this. With her around I was never alone.

"Come on Ichigo. Don't worry. He'll come around. Why don't we go visit him?" Rukia said, trying to make me feel better.

"He'll just tell me that he doesn't want to be around a stupid Shinigami. Can't you just take your powers back for a while so that he might like me more." I cried. "Ishida'll never like me back..."

"How can you know that? Hm? Maybe he's just shy, I can tell he doesn't hate you."

"But...but..."

"I've seen him looking at you during class. I know he doesn't hate you."

"What? He...he...he's looked at me during class before?" I asked. "How come I've never noticed?"

"You're so thick. He looks at you everyday. You never catch him though because you sleep half the time." Rukia sighed.

"Really? I...I'm...I'm going to go visit him..." I smiled.

"Good. Now go. He'll probably be really happy to see you." Rukia said.

I got up and walked off to the door. "Thanks Rukia. I owe you one."

"You don't owe me one. You owe me a yaoi doujinshi." She grinned as I closed the door.

I went downstairs and told my sisters that I was going out for a walk. Dad did his traditional kick before I clocked him and left the house. I walked off towards Ishida's house. After walking for a while I reached Ishida's run down apartment buildings. He lived alone. I wished that he had someone to live with, but he didn't have any family. I wanted to be his family, then he wouldn't be so alone. I approached room 4 and let out a sigh. I knocked lightly on the door. I heard a lock turning and then the door opened.

"Hi." I smiled.

"What do you want?" He said coldly.

"Well...I wanted to..."

"Wanted to what, stupid."

"I wanted to see you..." I blushed.

"...Why?" He asked.

"Because... I like you." My blush deepened.

A blush rose over his cheeks, he stepped back in his doorframe and nodded for me to come in. I blushed and slowly entered. He quietly closed the door behind me. His apartment was small, but it was well furnished. A lot of the things he had looked like he had refurbished them. I walked towards his couch and sat down. He blushed and sat down next to me. I blushed more as he leaned over and pressed his lips to my cheek. His hands laid in his lap and he fidgeted a bit. His eyes stared down at his fingers. I wrapped my arms around Ishida, both of us blushing profusely.

"Kurosaki...I...I like you too." He said.

I smiled and then felt Ishida's arms wrap around my waist. I looked up into Ishida's eyes before he pressed his lips to mine. My eyes closed as kissed him back. His lips were soft and his embrace was warm. We pulled apart briefly before he pressed his lips to mine again, this time he was more rough with me. I felt the need to part my lips mid-kiss and as I did I felt Ishida's tongue shoot into my mouth. I blushed slightly, but allowed his tongue to rub over mine. I felt Ishida's hands snaking up the back of my shirt. We pulled apart, but Ishida's hand remained in my shirt. He had a grin on his lips as his hands moved from my back to my stomach. I blushed and closed my eyes tightly.

"Do you like this Kurosaki?" He asked.

"Y-yes..." I slightly moaned.

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. His lips tasted good. I'll never forget that wonderful taste. His arms wrapped around me again. I was getting used to this feeling. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him to me tightly.

"Mmm...Kurosaki...I'm glad you came to visit me...I don't want you to have to leave..." He sighed into my chest.

I opened my eyes and peered at my watch. "I don't want to leave either...but I have to..." I sighed.

"I know...I'll eat lunch with you tomorrow at school." He smiled, sitting up.

I smiled at him. "Well, I have to go...bye..."

"Bye." He sighed, he leaned forward and planted as last kiss on my lips.

w00t for lusty teenage boys! Thanks for reading! I hope you don't mind my random and pointless stories! There just needs to be more of this couple, they're so awesome! Please comment, and if you flame I'll use it to my advantage to roast some 'mallows for 'smores. Then I'll give some to the lusty teenage boys of this fic. XD


End file.
